


Fuera de Hollywood

by sophia_cossio



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_cossio/pseuds/sophia_cossio
Summary: Sebastian Stan y Chris Evans por fin terminan su contrato con Marvel. Una gran tensión romántica se ha visto entre ambos actores por muchos años, ¿Algún día revelarán su gran amor?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Chris Evans/Steve Rogers/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 3





	1. ¿Libres?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iratus_Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratus_Feles/gifts), [GlittersRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlittersRain/gifts).



Caminó exhausto por el pavimento mojado, por fin los días de grabación habían terminado. Estaba nervioso de lo que dirán los fans, ¿sería bien aceptada su última entrega?  
Entró a una cafetería que estaba a unos pasos del lugar de la grabación.

—Un capuchino, por favor —miró al chico frente a el que estaba impactado— S...Sebastian Stan ¡Oh dios! Soy un gran fan.  
El adolescente comenzó a llorar emocionado a lo que Seb sacó su celular y se tomó una foto con el—Eres muy dulce —sonrió y lo abrazó.

Se sentó en un salón especial para juntas, quería estar solo y tranquilo como si fuera una persona más del montón y no un hombre rodeado de cámaras y gente gritando.

[...]

Sacó su celular para ver la hora—Hmmm...7pm —suspiró viendo la calle a los lados melancólico, enseguida buscó el número de Chris.

—¡Hey, Seb! —contestó el rubio emocionado del otro lado.

—Hola... escucha —rascó su ceja nervioso mientras mordía sus labios— Hoy terminaron las grabaciones y me preguntaba... me preguntaba si querías que nos viéramos hoy en mi apartamento...

—¡Claro que sí, viejo! —miró la hora en su reloj y habló con la boca llena mientras sostenía una dona— Te parece si voy a eso de las... ¿9?

—Vale, nos vemos ahí —colgó y se fue de inmediato a su casa.  
Entró y se acostó en el sofá dando un laaaargo suspiro, apagó su celular y se quedó dormido. A las 9 en punto sonó el timbre.

— ¡Seb!—gritaba el rubio afuera con una botella de champán.

Se levantó de golpe despeinado, acariciaba su cabellera intentando aplacar algunos pelillos sueltos que vivían en rebeldía— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —abrió la puerta y el rubio se abalanzó contra el besándolo con pasión.

—Chis, para ¡nos van a ver!—susurró el castaño.

El rubio lo miró confundido y caminó hacia la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y lo miró preocupado—¿Chris...?

—¿Si?—se dió la vuelta para verlo a los ojos— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —se acercó y se agachó a su altura para tomar su mejilla.

— Mi contrato de Marvel terminó...—miraba sus manos nervioso. — ¿Se lo diremos a los fans algún día? Es decir... podríamos arruinar nuestras carreras con esto —lo miró a los ojos preocupado.

Chris se paró sin decir algo y dio vueltas nervioso. Después de unos minutos paró en seco— Desde que comenzamos a grabar me enamoré de ti, ya no me importa lo que digan los demás.

Stan se levantó y se sentó en la barra de la cocina— ¿Entonces se lo diremos al mundo? —preguntó preocupado.

Asintió y tomó sus manos— Yo estoy listo, en cuanto se lo quieras decir a los medios... lo haremos ¿Ok? —depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Seb asintió con la mirada más relajada.

La noche transcurrió. Veían películas, jugaron, hubieron algunos besos, una noche normal para la pareja.

—¿Chris?

—¿Sí?

— ¿Me acompañarás la siguiente semana a la premier? —le dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos de cucharita.

El rubio se acomodó para verlo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello —Si tu quieres, sí— le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

Seb lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, tomó su mejilla y lo besó cálidamente— Quiero hacerte el amor por primera vez sin tener la mente intranquila, quiero ser tuyo por completo —le susurró escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

El rubio le sonrió y lo cargó delicadamente hasta el cuarto para depositarlo en la cama. Cerró la puerta y por primera vez dejó que la luna los iluminara, ya no querían correr las cortinas con miedo. Subió lentamente a la cama y besó al castaño con amor y calor.

— Chris... Te amo —volvió a besarlo abrazándolo con las piernas.

Lo besó ligeramente más rápido mientras acariciaba su abdomen haciendo que su playera subiera lentamente haciéndole ver sus abdominales perfectamente marcados.

El castaño dio una vuelta para quedar arriba y se quitó la playera para volver a besarlo mientras apretaba sus mejillas.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco y se quitó la playera haciendo que ambos quedaran con el pecho descubierto.

Bajó dando pequeños besos por su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones, viéndolo a los ojos desabrochó el botón y bajó la bragueta.

El rubio lo observaba con los ojos brillantes y una ligera sonrisa.

Bajó la ropa interior y tomó su miembro sin dejar de mirarlo. Decidido metió su miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionar y moverse lento.

—Seb... —gimió bajo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño del chico.

Lamía como si fuera una paleta sin perder el contacto visual. Lo sacó de su boca y volvió a subir lento.

Chris dio una vuelta y tomando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza lo besó. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón haciendo que ambos quedaran solo con las cadenas que se habían regalado.

Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón haciendo que ambos quedaran solo con las cadenas que se habían regalado  
Ambos masturbaban al otro lentamente mientras se confesaban su amor. El rubio abrió las piernas del chico e introdujo un dedo sin dejar de besarlo.

—C...Chris —gimió bajo al ser penetrado por el hombre.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente para aflojar al castaño.

Seb lo tomó por la nuca mientras apretaba su cabello rubio intentando tomar un poco de aire.

Le dio un último beso y se puso de rodillas para abrir las piernas del castaño y pegarlas a su pecho. —¿Estás listo, pequeño? —lo miró tierno.

Asintió cerrando los ojos para dejarse tomar por el hombre que amaba, deseaba por fin gritárselo al mundo.

Chris entró lentamente dando un ligero gemido, dejó caer su pecho y comenzó a embestirlo con delicadeza. —Te amo, Sebastian —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos sin dejar de moverse.

Gimió viéndolo mientras intentaba alcanzar sus mejillas.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y jadeos fuertes.

Sebastian lo abrazó con sus piernas y se aferró a su espalda mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

Los besos eran húmedos y no dejaban de confesar su amor que llevaba años siendo ocultado.

—Ya... ya casi termino —dijo el rubio apretando los ojos mientras le sacaba el aire a su amado.

El castaño terminó al instante llenando de semen el abdomen de ambos.

Chris no pudo aguantar más y terminó adentró. Cayó jadeante en el pecho del castaño y este lo abrazó.

—Tengo miedo, Chris...

— Hemos esperado mucho por esto...yo te cuidaré, no temas —le susurró y se levantó acercándose a la ventana— ¡Te amo Sebastian Stan! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunos lobos aullaban a lo lejos. Lo miró por encima del hombro y susurró— Te amo Seb —regresó a la cama y lo abrazó— No importa lo que digan, es hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Recuerden que también estoy en Wattpad como sophia_cossio, ahí hay más material, imágenes y canciones


	2. Casting

Sebastian despertó envuelto en los brazos del rubio, un pequeño rayo de luz entraba entre las cortinas alumbrando los labios rosados de Chris. El castaño lo miraba sumergido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, sus recuerdos.

— Sebastian Stan, Capitán América —sonrió nervioso y pasó las manos por su sedoso cabello.

Recordaba el día en el que se presentó en las oficinas de Marvel para hacer una audición para el papel del héroe de América. Se dio la vuelta desnudo mirando a la nada con una sonrisa ligera mientras acariciaba suave los brazos del rubio que lo sujetaban por el abdomen.

— Muy bien.... ¿Sebastian?, te llamaremos en los siguientes días.

— Muchas gracias, espero no haberlos defraudado —dijo amable y salió hecho un manojo de nervios del pequeño cuarto en el que cinco "jueces" analizaban minuciosamente a los candidatos.

— Creo que el chico tiene bastante potencial, aunque... hay algo oscuro en el —habló uno de los hombres concentrado mientras miraba el currículum del castaño. — ¿Sabes para quién sería bueno...?

Bucky —asintió una mujer de lentes con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Solo... míralo, sus expresiones... —el hombre señaló una pantalla en el que corría el video de la audición del chico de ojos grises con un ligero azul.

La mujer asintió y anotó en su libreta— ¡Siguiente!

Un hombre rubio entró a la habitación.— Chris Evans, Capitán América —tenía un porte carismático y relajado.

Los jueces miraron anonadados al chico que acababa de llegar, era perfecto para el papel— ¡Excelente! Te llamaremos lo antes posible para darte a conocer los resultados.

— Muchas gracias —sonrió emocionado y salió. Caminó rápido por el largo pasillo hasta chocar con un chico que estaba parado frente a una mesa preparándose un café. —¡Oh Dios mío! Lo... lo siento mucho —dijo bastante apenado, había hecho que el chico se tirara el café encima. — No... no era mi intención —tomó varias servilletas y le ayudó a limpiarse en un toque suave.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente —lo miró unos segundos y sonrió— ¿Estás aquí por el papel del Capitán América?

Asintió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas— Acabo de salir de la audición, creo que me fue bien.

Seb abrió grande los ojos y asintió, ya había analizado al hombre de pies a cabeza— Estoy casi seguro que ya te lo llevaste, te pareces demasiado, y eso que es solo la audición, no puedo imaginarte con el traje —rió con un tono de resignación. No había duda de que el papel ya no sería suyo, no después de ver a ese rubio alto, con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante y ese cuerpo tan atlético digno de un gran héroe americano.

— !Chris! —una chica rubia llegó detrás del hombre tomándolo por el hombro amigable— ¿Cómo te fue?

—De maravilla —le sonrío amable con las manos en los bolsillos y regresó la mirada al castaño— Ugh, el es...

Cayó en cuenta que no se había presentado y extendió la mano caliente por el café a la chica— Sebastian Stan, mucho gusto.

— Scarlett Johansson —lo analizó unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados— Creo que te conozco... ¿No eres el chico de "The covenant"?

Sonrió y asintió— Ese mismo —miró al rubio— y... tú debes ser Chris Evans, no hace falta la introducción —rió suave con un ligero sonrojo. — Es un honor estar frente a dos buenos actores —su mirada delataba toda la emoción que guardaba en el.

La rubia miró a Steve y regresó la vista al castaño— ¿Estás aquí por la audición?

Asintió— Aunque veo que ya es caso perdido, frente a mi tengo al gran Capitán, se nota— miró su reloj e hizo una mueca— Lamento cortar tan rápido pero tengo que volver a casa, le prometí a mi madre que estaría antes de las 6:00 pm con la cena. La desventaja de ser hijo de mami, aún... —suspiró resignado, hace un tiempo se había mudado con su madre a la gran ciudad y apenas se estaban adaptando. —Fue un gusto y mucha suerte, Chris —estrechó la mano de ambos y se fue dejando el café tibio en la mesa.

Chris lo siguió con la mirada y vio a la rubia con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad— Un agradable sujeto.

— Sí, aunque dudo mucho que se quede con el papel, el y tú no tienen ningún parecido —dijo de brazos cruzados en un ligero tono arrogante, realmente deseaba que su mejor amigo se quedara con el papel ya que ella se había confirmado para el papel de "La viuda negra". — Anda, vamos a la tienda de helados de la otra cuadra.

Seb pasó a una tienda de frutas y a una pequeña fonda de comida casera. Llegó justo a las 6:00 a su casa, dejaba una estela de sudor entre los jadeos, realmente había volado para estar puntual en su hogar. — Hola mamá—gritó exhausto dejando las cosas en la mesa.

La mujer de ojos grises salió de su cuarto dando un pequeño quejido por el dolor de espalda que hace varias noches atrás no le dejaba conciliar el sueño— Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te fue? —le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla y revisó curiosa la comida en las bolsas.

— Pues... —dio un suspiro largo para lanzarse al sofá y prender la TV— Lo perdí, estoy 100% seguro de que jamás conseguiré ese papel.

— Nunca digas nunca, tú no sabes que cosas pueden llegar a pasar.

El castaño se acostó quitándose los zapatos— Había un chico... —dijo con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas manchas del viejo techo— Era perfecto para el papel, mamá... y eso que no viste su actuación —se cruzó de brazos— Fue una mala idea venir a este lugar, no hay algo real para mi, jamás seré un buen actor.

— Bueno pero no te han llamado para rechazarte ¿o si? —la mujer se acercó a el con las manos en la cintura que le hacía recordar esos regaños de la infancia por comerse todas las galletas que la mujer solía esconder especialmente de él. 

Las semanas pasaron, la rutina de un sábado tranquilo comenzaba hasta que su celular sonó como loco— Ugh... Bu... bueno —contestó adormilado.

—Buenos días, hablamos de Marvel Studios ¿Se encuentra Sebastian Stan?

Su corazón dio un vuelco por completo y se sentó en la cama con una voz más viva— S...sí, soy yo

— Necesitamos que venga a nuestras oficinas el día de mañana a las 11 am la dirección es...

Sebastian apuntó todo con una emoción inmensurable— Ahí estaré —colgó y salió corriendo de su cuarto— !Mamáaaa! —comenzó a bailar y brincar en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? —salió la mujer de la recámara arrastrando los pies.

— ¡Mamá, me llamaron de Marvel... ¡Me aceptaron!

La señora Stan pegó un grito y corrió para apapacharlo y llenarlo de besos— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabía que ibas a poder con esto, solo mírate, eres un chico muy guapo.

Al siguiente día, Sebastian ya estaba muy arreglado afuera de la oficina de Stan Lee, un frío le recorría la piel por los nervios hasta que llegó el rubio que se había encontrado el día de las audiciones.

— ¡Hey, hola! ¿Te llamaron? —el rubio se sentó a su lado con mucha seguridad.

— Sí, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

— También me llamaron

— Pero... ¿no habías hecho el casting para el capitán?

— Así es, y por lo que recuerdo tu también—dijo pensativo, no podía haber dos Capitanes.

La secretaria los hizo pasar al mismo tiempo— Por aquí, por favor.

El hombre los saludó con una gran sonrisa, no podía creer que el par estuviera frente a el— Son... perfectos.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron entre si con un poco de confusión.

— Christopher Evans para Steve Rogers y Sebastian Stan para James Buchanan —dijo en alto mirando unos papeles. Hablaron por un raro y Stan Lee les entregó su respectivo contrato. "Christopher Robert Evans, contrato para once películas." "Sebastian Stan, contrato para nueve películas." Ambos salieron un rato después de la oficina, Stan lee con una gran sonrisa.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido el personaje —le dijo con una sonrisa amigable— El otro día que te vi en el pasillo... sentí que eras una gran persona y realmente lo merecías.

El castaño hizo un saludo militar— Gracias Capitán—rió sonrojado— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Ya sabes... para conocernos mejor, mínimo estarás 8 años atorado conmigo.

El rubio asintió y lo siguió.


	3. Grabaciones

Sebastian miraba sonriente al rubio, su mente estaba llena y a la vez vacía, realmente tenía los nervios hechos un nudo.

— ¿Estás bien? —lo observaba curioso como si estuviese buscando algo en su mirada.

— ¿Ugh? sí... estoy perfecto —apenas salió de su trance y tomó un sorbo a su café que aun humeaba.

Chris rió— Conozco perfectamente esa mirada, la tuve cuando me llamaron para hacer el papel de Johnny Storm —le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica— Recuerdo que ese día llegué gritando con mis padres, casi me corren de la casa por el escándalo que hice —negó con una sonrisa perdida mientras traía la escena a su mente.

— ¿No tenías miedo de arruinar todo? 

— Demasiado, pasaba día y noche ensayando en mi cabeza. No te preocupes, podemos ensayar cuando quieras, realmente no tengo mucho espacio ocupado por ahora.

El castaño asintió— Muchas gracias, realmente me ayudarías mucho con todo esto y más que seremos compañeros.

Le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro— No hay de que —dio un trago a su jugo sin quitarle la mirada de encima— ¿Sabes? tienes una vibra... muy buena, eres un sujeto muy agradable.

— Gracias, jamás me habían dicho algo así. —sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. ¿Por qué ese chico lo trataba tan bien?— Se que no hemos convivido mucho pero... desde el día que nos encontramos me ayudaste a calmar mis nervios.

— Solo estoy ayudando a un novato —le guiñó el ojo en juego.

[...]

— ¿En dónde está Sebastian? —preguntó Chris nervioso ya en su posición en el callejón.

— Tranquilo Chris, está en maquillaje, llegó un poco tarde. —dijo una chica que le arreglaba el traje. Ambos se asomaron y vieron al castaño venir, estaba vestido como soldado de los 40's.

Le hizo un saludo militar al rubio con una gran sonrisa— ¿Qué tal me veo? —levantó las cejas juguetón.

— Mejor de lo que esperaba —le dijo con los ojos en grande, realmente el chico era perfecto para el papel de Bucky y agradecía tener de compañero a alguien tan gentil ya que en películas pasadas no todos eran tan "profesionales" para trabajar; había pasado por algunas tensiones habituales de la actuación, lo cual llegaba a ser bastante incómodo para él.

Ambos suspiraron con un poco de nervios, era la primera vez que grabarían juntos. Se pusieron en sus posiciones y se dedicaron una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

— Y... ¡Acción!

— Puedo hacer esto todo el día —Steve gemía con los puños listos.

—¡Hey, métete con alguien de tu tamaño! —seb o mejor dicho "Bucky", golpeó al chico que se metía con Steve y le dio una patada en el trasero. — A veces pienso que te gusta ser golpeado...

— Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

Ambos dieron su mejor trabajo por horas, eran perfectos. Pasó una semana de grabación, el director estaba bastante feliz con los resultados que ambos estaban dando.

[...]

Ambos se botaron de la risa.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo, Chris no deja que me concentre.

El rubio le hizo una cara graciosa sin que el director lo viera, haciendo que el castaño riera aun más fuerte.

— Escuchen, ambos son muy buenos pero necesito que se concentren. —dijo el director un poco serio, ese día habían llegado con demasiada energía y ánimo de hacer bromas.

Seb fingió poner una cara cara seria y miró de reojo al rubio, negó con una ligera sonrisa y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

— Ptsss, hey, seb... 

— ¿Qué quieres? —le contestó entrando un poco más en el papel.

— La siguiente semana habrá fiesta en casa de Scarlett ¿quieres venir?

El castaño asintió mientras miraba al director— ¿Tengo que ir vestido formal?

— ¡Acción!

[...]

Suspiró y tocó a la puerta nervioso mientras veía su celular.

MENSAJE CHRIS ||Ya voy en camino, estoy ahí en 5 min.||

Le sonrió a la pantalla y vio la puerta abrirse .— ¡Hola! —levantó el paquete de cervezas con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Seb, pasa! —la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya había gente, todos platicaban y tomaban tranquilos. —Te ves muy guapo hoy.

— Oh, gracias, tu también te ves muy hermosa —le sonrió y dejó las cervezas en la cocina. El de ojos azules iba con jeans negros y una chamarra de cuero que le quedaba a la perfección con su rostro tan varonil. Pasó a saludar a todos y se sentó con una de las cervezas en la mano.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del rubio.

— ¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta! —gritó Scarlett bastante emocionada y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola! 

La mirada de Seb se iluminó acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se levantó y fue a saludar a Steve— Te gané, te dije que llegarías tarde.

Llevantó una caja de cervezas— Lo siento, pasé a la tienda primero.

El castaño señaló la caja que el había traído— Eso no es pretexto —rió y fue con el rubio a la cocina mientras más gente llegaba.


	4. La fiesta

Sebastian lo miró de pies a cabeza— Se nota que te esforzaste en tu atuendo de hoy.

El rubio le sonrió mientras destapaba una cerveza— Tu tampoco te ves mal, nena —rió juguetón y lo miró directo a los ojos en un silencio que era extrañamente reconfortante.

Le dio un trago a su bebida remojando ligeramente sus labios en ese sabor de cebada fermentada. A veces intentaba descifrar los secretos del rubio en su mirada— ¿Detrás de quién te escondes, Chris?

Lo miró de reojo y alejó la botella de sus labios— ¿De qué hablas? —se recargó ligeramente en la barra con un brazo cruzado.

— Escondes muchas cosas, puedo notarlo.

El rubio se paró firme y subió las cejas como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído de golpe, sacándolo de su zona de confort pasó grueso y frunció el ceño tratando de emitir sonido alguno pero le era imposible. — E... en realidad yo soy una persona bastante abierta —se rascó la nuca rogando a los dioses para que alguien lo salvara de ese momento.

Seb asintió con una sonrisa pícara— Tranquilo, no hablaremos de eso si no lo deseas... —sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Le tomó otro trago a su cerveza aún en estado alerta hasta que por fin la rubia entró a salvar su estabilidad mental.

— Chicos... ¿qué hacen aquí? ya los estamos esperando para el juego —levantó las cejas pícara mientras presumía un vaso rojo y tomaba las cervezas— Hoy jugaremos "Fear pong" —dijo emocionada mientras otros acomodaban la mesa y los vasos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó intercambiando miradas con ambos rubios.

— Oh, querido, en unos minutos lo sabrás, tu vas con Chris —le guiñó el ojo coqueta— Hayley y yo contra ustedes.

Steve se paró junto al castaño al otro extremo de la mesa para susurrarle las reglas del juego— Cada quien tiene una pirámide con vasos llenos de cerveza, debajo de cada uno hay un reto —señaló un vaso lleno de pelotas a un lado— Tienes que meter una pelota en cada vaso, si aún tienes papel puedes escoger reto o directamente tomar la cerveza, prácticamente tienes "dos vidas" con cada vaso.

— ¿Ok? no creo ser muy bueno en esto —sonrió nervioso mientras la música sonaba y las luces azul y rosa los iluminaban ligeramente.

Scarlett comenzó haciendo que el tiro fallara— ¡Rayos! —funcionó el ceño.

Chris tomó una de las pelotas y lanzó con determinación para encestar directo.

— "Toma un licuado que el equipo contrincante preparará con cinco ingredientes" —leyó la rubia con un tono nervioso.

Seb salió emocionado con el rubio a la cocina— Esto tiene que ser excesivamente asqueroso —dijo con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

Chris sacó un jugo de naranja, sardinas, salsa picante, leche y mayonesa— Creo que esto será suficiente.

Licuaron los ingredientes y sirvieron todo en un vaso con una mirada cómplice.

— Señorita, su malteada está lista —dijo Stan amable dejando el vaso frente a la mujer, realmente se veía asqueroso el licuado.

Scarlett lo tomó y sin pensarlo se acabó todo de golpe, estaba al borde del vómito pero lo logró. Todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras le gritaban a las chicas en señal de apoyo. Hayley tomó la pelota y encestó— Sebastian, abre tu reto —le dijo la chica en un tono coqueto y retador.

— "Deja que tu compañero te quite los pantalones solo usando la boca", diablos —miró al rubio con complicidad— ¿Te atreves o tomo?

— No dejaré que este par de chicas nos ganen —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y se puso de rodillas con las manos en la espalda.

— Recuerda que si metes mano quedas descalificado —dijo Hayley emocionada con ganas de grabar pero habían llegado a un acuerdo que nada de videos o fotos comprometedoras.

Chris intentó no hacer contacto visual con el castaño, a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso. Apretó su rostro contra su pantalón para bajar lentamente la cremallera con los dientes, subió ligeramente y tomó el botón que se le complicó un poco más. El silencio humano y la tensión se hacían presentes, solo sonaba una canción en el fondo perdido. Seb lo miro abajo y tragó saliva con un ligero sonrojo, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, miró el techo y dio un suspiro intentando calmarse. Finalmente Evans de deshizo de los broches y procedió a bajarlo con ayuda de los movimientos del castaño.

—Ya casi está, sí se puede —dijo el rubio que por accidente acariciaba la pierna de su compañero con la nariz. Finalmente se deshicieron de el y la tensión con el grito de celebración de todos.

— No se tu pero yo noto una tensión entre este par —le susurró coqueta a Hayley a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Chris miró a Seb sonrojado y tomó la pelota para encestar a un vaso en la esquina.

"Dale un beso sensual a tu compañero." Scarlett miró a Hayley unos segundos y sin preguntar la tomó de la nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Todos los hombres gritaron mientras Stan solo las miraba con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba de su cerveza en silencio; miró de reojo a Chris y le sonrió pícaro— No puedo negar que esto me prende.

Chris miraba serio a las chicas pues realmente no le atraían— Sí, prende demasiado... —subió las cejas y fingió una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se despegaron lentamente y para cerrar, Hayley le dio una nalgada a la rubia. — ¡Uuuu, le toca los señores! —dijo Johansson bastante emocionada y tomó una pelota para encestar.

Chris suspiró y tomó el papel— "Dale un beso sensual a tu compañero" —su mirada se clavó directamente en la del castaño, fue un momento de tensión entre ambos, ¿deberían hacerlo? Seb finalmente se decidió y tomó la cerveza el vaso. Todos los abuchearon y los tacharon de aguados. — Vamos, no puedo obligar a mi compañero —se encogió de hombros y miró al chico de rojo. Algo en su ser se había movido, un ligero dolor en su pecho apareció sin saber lo que era.

Conforme iban jugando aumentaba la borrachera y disminuía la ropa, ya que no solo estaban tomando la cerveza de los vasos, sino también un poco de vodka.

Heyley por fin metió la pelota en el último vaso de pie del equipo de los machos. ambos iban casi empatados.

Seb tambaleante sacó el último papel— "Cinco minutos en el paraíso con tu pareja." —miró unos segundos al rubio y asintió sin dudarlo dos veces. El alcohol ya los había tomado a ambos por completo.


	5. ¿Sentimiento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está hecho para que se escuche con la canción "Croquet Club-Careless love"  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqtOBNSQtC4

Sebastian lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto que Scarlett les había señalado. Ambos entraron y se encerraron con la música de fondo. Todos estaban platicando y riendo mientras esperaban los "cinco minutos" del par.

El castaño cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio bastante borroso— ¿Estás seguro de querer esto? —le dijo con la lengua arrastrada y una sonrisa boba.

Lo miró unos segundos y sin pensarlo más dio un paso para quedar peligrosamente cerca a sus labios— Estoy seguro —le susurró ligeramente más sobrio mientras veía esos labios rosados y perfectamente hechos, era como si brillaran entre esa luz azul neón que inundaba el cuarto.

Seb lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un ligero roce en los labios, era como si los estuviese buscando con los suyos que se encontraban ligeramente abiertos.   
—Seb... —susurró el rubio con deseo de por fin encontrarse con el castaño.

Sus respiraciones se encontraron y finalmente entrelazaron sus labios en un ligero beso. Ambos centraron todos sus sentidos en ese calor que ambos sentían recorrer sus cuerpos como si fueran víctimas de un rayo feroz.   
Chris lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó más a su cuerpo sin soltar su suave mejilla, la cual acariciaba levemente . El castaño dio un paso en falso el cual hizo que ambos cayeran a la cama sin dejar de besarse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Chris, Seb? Ya pasaron los cinco minutos —tocó la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso y continuaron entre los besos y las caricias, estaban completamente centrados el uno en el otro.

Scarlett abrió la puerta finalmente y al verlos rió ligeramente— Vamos, no van a coger así —les dijo separándolos.

Chris se levantó tambaleante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señaló al chico— N...no te me escaparás... Stan —lo señaló amenazante.

La rubia lo jaló fuera del cuarto— Vamos, ¿qué esperan?

Seb miró su creciente erección y negó sonriente— El mejor día de mi puta vida —dio un suspiro y esperó a que se le bajara para poder volver a la pista de baile.

Sure there be wrong  
Look at me run  
Doesn't it on  
They hit the ground...

Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados. Seb miraba a todos como si el tiempo se hubiese hecho más lento.

Chris estaba sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano notando que el castaño ya había salido de su escondite. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, le dio un trago a su cerveza, haciendo que la tensión tensión fuera cada vez más grande.

Los ojos del castaño se clavaron directamente en los ojos azules del muchacho, se quedó ahí parado, observándolo, no pensaba, simplemente estaba entregado a sus sentimientos por completo.

You carelessly love  
You carelessly love  
You carelessly love  
You carelessly love

Chris se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él. El mundo había desaparecido, las críticas, la gente, todo se había esfumado menos ese sentimiento que había surgido y había estado creciendo desde el día que un tonto rubio le tiró el café encima al castaño.

[...]

— ¡Buenos días! —dijo Hayley abriendo las cortinas— Ya casi está el desayuno, dormilón —miró por encima del hombro al rubio que parecía muñeca de trapo en el sofá.

— Ugh... —se sentó lentamente y tocó su cabeza con dolor al ser víctima de una espantosa resaca. —¿En dónde estoy? —dijo confundido con los ojos entrecerrados por la intensa luz que pasaba por la ventana.

— Estás en mi casa, tonto —le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, extendiéndole una charola con el desayuno.

— Fuiste de los últimos que quedó ayer —comentó Hayley mientras se cepillaba el cabello mojado por el baño de la mañana. — Yo ya me tengo que ir, pero cualquier cosa me llaman al celular —tomó su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia— Gracias por lo de ayer.

Chris siguió con la mirada a la castaña y cuando por fin se fue, miró a la rubia— ¿Qué pasó ayer?

— Tengo la mente en blanco —rió recordando cómo se estaba "comiendo" a Seb.

— Ugh... yo tampoco recuerdo algo... —miró a la nada haciendo un esfuerzo pero ninguna imagen venía a su mente— ¿En dónde está Sebastian? —miró a su alrededor.

— Se lo llevó Dominic Cooper en su moto.

Asintió desconfiado, no le gustaba que el castaño se fuera así como así.

— Estaba más borracho que tú, ni siquiera pensé que el tomara.

[...]

Pasaron tres días y ninguno de los dos mandó mensaje al otro. Habían algunos recuerdos de la fiesta pero ambos lo negaban y culpaban por completo al alcohol.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Chris se asomó al camerino con el traje del Capitán para grabar las últimas escenas con Stan.

— Hola, claro —Seb le sonrió mientras ajustaba su cinturón.

—Ya es el último día...

— Sí... —lo miró de reojo. La tensión estaba tan presente que casi se podría cortar con una hoja de papel.

— Escucha... con respecto a la fiesta...

— No pasó algo, yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— Sí, solo demasiado alcohol en nuestras venas ¿no crees?

— Así es, no hay más...

Chris tronó los labios— Bien... pues... vamos,  
Buchanan —le sonrió y salieron para grabar la caída del tren, la cual tuvieron que repetir varias veces ya que ambos estaban bastante "tensos".

Ambos iban a entrevistas y se desenvolvían bien pero ya no tuvieron tanto trato por fuera.

[... 2013 ...]

— ¡Ya es hora, Chris! —gritó la chica de maquillaje desde afuera.

Se miró en el espejo nervioso y salió del camerino. Era el primer día de grabación de "Captain America: The winter soldier", eso significaba que tendría que pasar más tiempo con Sebastian.

— ¡Acción!

— ¡A tu izquierda!

Mientras grababan, le llegó una nota al director.

— ¡Corte, Evans, ven acá!

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor? —jadeaba un poco ya que sí lo habían puesto a correr.

Extendió el papel con la dirección y la hora del lugar— Mañana te toca ensayar con Stan, es para la parte de la pelea así que mañana no te veo.

— Muy bien, señor —su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía creer que volvería estar tan cerca de Sebastian, realmente amaba actuar con él.

[...]

Chris llegó listo y en cuanto cruzó la puerta se encontró con el castaño jadeando y lanzando golpes con un entrenador.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, había pasado mucho tiempo y no podía creer que tenía al castaño en frente de nuevo.

El entrenador se detuvo y le dio diez minutos de descanso.

— Hola, Chris —se acercó lleno de sudor mientras tomaba agua— ¿Ya estás listo? —actuaba como si jamás se hubiesen dejado de ver.

El rubio metió las manos en su bolsillo bastante nervioso— S...sí, cuánto tiempo ¿no?

— Ha pasado un poco —asintió y lo abrazó sin decir más.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido y finalmente le siguió el abrazo. Se sentía extraño, el chico siempre lo sacaba de su zona de confort, no entendía porque se le aceleraba el corazón al verlo.

— Primero te enseñarán lo básico y en dos horas nos veremos. Espero que aprendas rápido, los Russo dijeron que no tendríamos tanto tiempo para ensayar —le dio una palmada y se fue sin decir más.

El rubio pasó con los entrenadores y estuvo dos horas ahí. Intentaba concentrarse mientras luchaba a la par del castaño, pero le parecía imposible.

— Te toca con Stan, espero que se coordinen bien, él lleva semanas ensayando —dijo el entrenador jadeando. Estrechó la mano del rubio y fueron con el otro "equipo". —Ya está, sabe lo básico pero aún tiene que perfeccionar todo.

— Gracias, Erick — le dijo el otro entrenador y le hizo una señal a Chis para que se acercara— ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Asintió con las manos en la cintura— No está tan difícil, solo tengo que practicar más.

— Bien, inténtalo con Stan —miró al castaño y se alejó.

— ¿Estás lista, princesita? —dijo desafiante con una sonrisa burlona.

— Puedo hacer esto todo el día —rió fingiendo estar en el papel.

Los golpes comenzaron. Stan era muy rápido para Evans, no había coordinación de tiempos así que Seb se movió más lento.

— ¡Un poco más rápido, Evans! —gritó el entrenador mientas analizaba cada movimiento.   
— Bien, paren —se acercó y ajustó el brazo del rubio— Cuando Seb dirija el puño a ti, tú debes hacer esto —movió su brazo para crear una barrera.

— Ugh... ok.

— Comiencen de nuevo.

Ambos empezaron un poco más rápido. En un movimiento, Chris manejó mal su peso y se abalanzó contra Seb haciendo que ambos cayeran de manera estruendosa.

— Creo... creo que me sacaste el aire —dijo Seb en un tono apenas audible.

El rubio quedó sobre él— Lo... lo siento —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los azules, una tensión enorme se creó en la sala, pues el rubio no hacía un esfuerzo en quitarse. Sus rostros estaban separados por centímetros bastante peligrosos.

— Chris... —susurró el castaño sin quitar la vista.


End file.
